Colors Don't Run
by uphill-battle
Summary: Sons of Anarchy has a strict code. A code than some people don't follow. Opie/ OC.
1. Chapter 1

Voices filled the small, packed bar as the men of Sons of Anarchy slipped through the crowd. They moved quickly and somewhat unnoticed. Clay, Jax, Chibs, and Opie stopped by a large round table close to the stage. Bobby, Tig, and Juice scanned the bar for any unwanted company.

Clay cleared his throat. "Are you sure she'll be here?" A concerned Chibs only nodded in response. He was positive she'd be there but what would happen next was beyond him.

Jax and Opie exchanged glances. They had been left out on the reason of having to drive to a bar in Oakland. "So why we here? Shouldn't we be dealing with Weston and Zobelle?" Jax sighed.

Clay shot Chibs a knowing look. For once the older man was at a lose for words. How was he going to explain this? Chibs shuffled slightly before beginning. "Well, Jacky boy, I owe a favor to a friend of mind and I think it could benefit the club."

Before Jax could respond the lights dimmed and a spot light shone on the stage. All the men turned as a small girl made her way onto the stage with an acoustic guitar in tow. Her eyes darted around the room before she stepped up to the microphone. "My names Liza and this song is called 'Red At Night'." The men noted her slight Irish accent.

The girl started plucking away at the strings on her guitar. Her eyes closed and she swayed to the tune.

_"I was born in a town where the rivers flow free  
On a January night when the cold winds freeze  
I got an Irish name and an injury  
Blessing and a curse cast down on me  
Ain't nobody got the blues like me  
Ain't nobody got the blues like me_

Was a blood red sky on the morning tide  
Was a cold wind blowing when I left that night  
And the morning bells rang, alright, alright  
Shoulda stayed home with you that night  
Ain't nobody played the fool like I  
Ain't nobody played the fool like I

Things got bad and things got worse  
Half like blessing, half like curse  
It's these blessings so hard to see sometimes  
Gotta little clearer about dusk last night  
Ain't nobody got a blessing like mine  
Ain't nobody got a blessing like mine

It's a red sky night and I'm doing alright  
It's a red sky night and I'm doing just fine"

Opie steadied himself on the table. He was a bit taken back by the small girl's voice. It was strong, yet delicate. He was definitely not expecting it. She was hypnotizing.

They boys sat through a few more songs before the girl finally left the stage. "That is why we're here, boys." Clay smirked.

"Some girl singing a song? I don't get it." Jax pushed. He was becoming irritated.

Clay chuckled "That girl messed Weston up pretty bad the other day. Chibs has a way to find out why."

**SOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Chibs, accompanied by Clay and Jax, made his way towards the back stage area. He had rehearsed this moment many times, but was now finding himself slightly speechless and in a mild panic. He never wanted this moment to actually happen. It was never in his plan for his life. He remembered that day so perfectly...

_"I'm 'gon ta miss you, brother." The red head grinned wildly._

"An' I will miss you too." A much younger Filip smiled before hugging the red head.

"Will ya make me a promise, Jim?" Filip spoke.

The Irishmen looked at his friend with worry. "Anything, brother."

"Jus' watch over everyone for me. All I ask." His tone nothing but serious. Filip Telford was preparing himself for the hard goodbye. In a few short hours he would be in Charming, California. Away from his family and best friend.

"Of course, Filip. Just do the same for me." Jim's eyes teared a little. "Do the same for me, brother. I'm going to have a kid one day soon and if anything ever happens I need you to be there."

Filip laughed before patting his best friend on the back. "Nothing will happen to ya, Jim. You're golden."

Chibs should've taken what Jim said more seriously. His best friend died a few years later. Old debts and enemies had caught up with him. Now he had to honor his best friend's wish.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOA**

"I still don't get why she had to stay in the club house." Tig sighed. Ever since the new girl had arrived all the crow eaters had been too spooked to even come near any club members. She had scared them off on the first night when she broke a girl's nose over a funny look. It had been a week of blue balls for many of the club members.

"It's the best place for her until we get everything settled." Clay reasoned. "Weston will be looking for her after she gave him that pretty little black eye."

Jax spoke up. "Yeah, we still don't know what happened with that."

The men had failed to see Liza standing in the door way. "Talking about a lady isn't nice, ya know?" She smirked before stepping into the room.

Chibs suppressed a laugh. "Neither is eavesdropping."

The girl's arrival sent Opie constant mixed emotions. He had a gut feeling there was something off about her. She was too quiet, never speaking a word to anyone. It reminded him of the calm before the storm.

"Well, if you must all know I had a run in with Weston a while back. He took something from me and I took a little from him." Liza spoke.

"Care to elaborate, sweetheart?" Tig spat. Clay shot him a glare before urging the girl to continue.

"Not really." She giggled before making a quit exit.

**Hi guys! I have this story posted on mibba but recently I've been checking out some stories on here. So here I am! This site is confusing, so hang in there with me! Feedback is much appreciated. **  
**Ugh, also how sad is it that they killed off Op!? I cried. A lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

"There just isn't something right about her. It's like you can see the crazy coming off the bitch in waves." Tig griped as he watched the girl on the bench.

"She hasn't even done anything, man. She doesn't even talk." Bobby defended. "I don't think shes that bad. Sort of mysterious and sketchy, but she seems sweet."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Sweet or not, tonight she has a ultimatum. Either she talks or gets the boot." Tig huffed.

Clay had given the men of SAMCRO a week to gather as much as they could about Liza Bagley. A week had passed and nothing. She was practically a ghost. That worried the club president. For once he wasn't in control and not being in control was a big problem. Liza was a big problem.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOA**

"Ya busy, dear?" Chibs spoke softly. He shifted awkwardly in the door's frame. The past week's stress was showing in the man's soft brown eyes. He could only silently pray that the girl would tell the club something, anything. He didn't want to go against the promise he made the but club had to come first.

_"Come on, Clay. Jus' trust me on this. I owe her father this." The Scottsmen pleaded his case to the club._

All eyes laid on the statue like president. "We vote. If it comes down to it she'll stay for a week, but we have to find out whats going on, brother. I can't have such a high risk for the club." He paused. "Jax?"

The blonde sighed heavily. "Yeah."

Clay turned to his right hand man. "Tig?"

Furious bright blue eyes glanced at Chibs. "No. Not a good idea."

Liza slowly rose from her position on the bed. "Nah. Whats up?" The look on the older man's face said it all. The girl fought the urge to frown.

Chibs offered a small smile. "Come on."

Liza followed the man down the hallways. The length of the passageways seemed longer and more narrow than before. A clearing of someone's throat snapped the girl back into reality. They had reached the main room of the clubhouse without her even noticing. Men were scattered around the room. Liza put on her straight face as multiple pairs of eyes landed on her.

"How can I help you fellas?" She spoke smoothly.

"Answers, sweetheart. Either start talking or get the fuck out." Clay grinned, earning a glare from a few of his fellow brothers.

"What could I possibly tell you?" Liza sighed.

"Don't play coy. Why Weston?" Tig seethed.

Liza's eyes widened at his tone. The two were far from friends but the hostility was a mystery to her. Chibs's hand found it's way to the short brunette's back, a sign of comfort.  
"Like I said, he took something from me." Liza turned to leave the room but was stopped by the massive wall of muscle known as Opie Winston. She was trapped. The last thing she expected was to be in this situation again.

"You know, the last time I was trapped like an animal very bad things happened." The girl's words were laced with venom.

"Oh yeah, princess? Well then just fucking tell us what happened with Weston." Clay retorted with the same amount of venom.

Liza glanced around the room. All exits were blocked and there was no use in trying to fight her way out. Not even Chibs would be able to stop the consequences if she failed. She had no choice. "He killed my best friend so I killed his wife."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Well, here ya go. Another chapter. I should be updating again tomorrow. Reviews are appreciated. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight... you, some chick that weights no more than 120 soaking wet, somehow took on Weston well enough to take away his wife and come out on top?" Clay chuckled.

"I never said I did it alone." Liza scoffed.

Clay raised a brow at the girl. "Enlighten me."

"I have, well had, a very skilled group of friends. A motorcycle club, if you'd like to call it that." Her face stoic as she spoke. "When my best friend was taken I took Weston's wife. My friends helped. They got me out alive."

_Weston sat before five gun barrels, his wife trembled in his arms. His black eyes glossed over knowing what was going to happen next._

"You know those mothers who life one ton trucks off their babies?" The brunette sneered. Tears threatened to pour from her green eyes. "Well I'm ten times worse."

A loud pop crept through the air. Screams filled Weston's ears. It took him minutes to realize the screams were his own. His wife now lay limp in his bloody arms.

"An eye for an eye." Liza spoke. "An eye for an fucking eye."

"No offence, sweetheart, but I don't take you for the killin' type." Jax mumbled.

"No offence, _sweetheart_, but I don't fucking care." Liza growled. Chibs placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

Clay cleared his throat. "Fine. You can stay."

**SOASOASOASOASOASOA**

_A sixteen year old Liza sat across from five boy. Boys that had been her friends since she could remember. She could almost see the wheels turning in her best friend's head. Big things were happening for the six teens._

Before anyone could speak Matt had left his place at the table and almost made his way out the door.

"Follow him." Brian nodded toward the exit.

"Whats wrong, Mattie?" Liza whispered to the bulky boy to her left. Her small hand slide over his larger one. Ever since his dad's death he had been a hollow shell. It killed Liza and the other boys to see him like this. She wanted everything to be normal again, more importantly she wanted her best friend back.

"I want to finish what he started." Matt sighed.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

Matt turned to face the girl. His hazel eyes burned holes into her skull. "You heard me. I want to finish it. I want to make him proud, Liza. All he ever wanted was for me to take over when he died. The idea just seemed fucking stupid until now."

She gasped. "Matt, are you sure?"

"We won't be safe if we don't. We'll never be safe. You, Brian, Zachy, Jimmy, even Johnny will never be able to be okay if we don't protect ourselves. We have to let them know we won't be fucked with." His hands rested on Liza's shoulders. A few deep breaths escaped his lips.

"I'll always have your back, Mattie." She smiled.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Opie shifted his weight as he stood in the threshold of the doorway. The door was wide open and he could hear humming from the room but just walking in didn't feel right. His hand rubbed his neck before he cleared his throat. "Knock, knock." He spoke, a little surprised his voice actually worked.

Liza sat up on the end of the bed. "Uh. Come in."

Opie stepped into the room. "Your rooms clean. Did Happy play maid or something?" He chuckled before mentally slapping himself at how stupid his joke was.

The girl raised her eyebrow in response. Opie hadn't seen her smile since she had been at the clubhouse. He was starting to wonder if she even knew how to.

"I was just letting you know that Gemma is having a family dinner tonight. You gonna go?" He said.

Liza was a little taken back by the question. She had almost no contact with Gemma while she had been in Charming. A glare here and there but never a real conversation.

"No." She finally spit out. The answer had sounded ruder than she intended but Liza wasn't one to apologize.

"Well the offer stands. Just figured it'd be better than you being cooped up here all day." He nodded before making a break for the door. He paused before completely leaving the room. "By the way, it wouldn't kill you to smile and stop being such a damn bitch." He laughed.

A small grin twitched in the corner of Liza's lips. "I'll be there."

**SOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Clay strode up to the strangers parked in front of the Teller-Morrow autoshop with Tig, Jax, and Opie hot on his heels. The men of SAMCRO carefully eyed the five men who now stood by their motorcycles. All fives dressed in all black wearing unfamiliar cuts.

The largest stepped forward. He slid his sunglasses off revealing a set of hazel eyes. "Wheres Liza at?"


	4. Chapter 4

Liza's heart pounded in her ears as she advanced towards the clubhouse door. She could almost feel Chibs' breath on the back of her neck.

"Aye, what 'ave ya gotten ya'self into Liza girl?" He whispered.

The girl's head whipped around so fast Chibs was scared she'd break her own neck. "I don't know."

She could feel the bile rising in her throat as she stepped over the door's threshold. Liza never liked surprises. Her eyes shifted around the Teller-Morror grounds checking out her surrounding, looking for an exit in case she didn't like whatever was waiting for her. Clay cocked his head around to face Liza.

"You got visitors." Clay announced.

As if Clay had blown a whistle the men of SAMCRO stepped to the side. For once the whole lot was silent with the exception of boots scrapping on the ground.

Liza's green eyes locked with a pair of hazel ones. In that second her whole world crashed to the ground. Her legs were cemented to the concrete.

"Whats wrong, Liza?" Matt's voice was gruff. "Not even a hello or anything?" He smirked.

Liza's legs carried her hurtling towards her best friend. Before she even realized what she was doing she had her arms wrapped around his torso and her face buried into his cut. Violent sobs racked her body as long arms pulled her closer to him.

"What? Are we fucking invisible?" Brian laughed. "Damn. I see how it is."

Liza broke out of Matt's grasp. "Goddamnit." She chuckled, wiping tears from her face.

"Before I forget..." Matt's voice drifted as he made a B-line for bag. "Brought you something." He smiled, tossing a leather vest at the girl. "Welcome back, vice president."

SAMCRO stood confused by the scene happening before them. "So let me fucking get this straight. You're a VP for a club we know nothing about and you didn't care to mention it?" Jax leered at Liza.

Liza's face faltered back to the same stoic default. "That's because they were dead."

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Opie sat as the guy he now knew as Matt explained everything. Weston had held him prisoner, beating him and leaving him for dead. Zacky, Brian, Johnny, and Jimmy had disappeared to keep Liza out of L.O.A.N's eye until they could pull together. Liza never knew anything.

"It was to protect the club. I'm sure you can understand that." Matt directed towards Clay. "I've also come to understand that you're having a little problem with the League of American Nationalists. We can help with that." He smirked.

"I'm listening." Clay nodded.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

"So you're tellin' me that we're just going to go in there... guns a blazin'." Tig scoffed. It was one of the most idiotic plans he had ever heard of. _'This kid has a death wish'._ He though.

Clay looked over the president of Avenged Sevenfold thoughtfully. He reminded him of Jax.

"I go in. Set it up. They won't have a problem taking the bait if it's me. They don't even know Matt and the guys are alive. As far as they're concerned I'm here by myself." Liza spoke up.

A slight panic gripped Opie. Before he could stop himself he had jumped to his feet. "No!" He shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

Liza's eyebrow nearly shot to her hairline. "Excuse me?"

"Now, now kids. Don't go getting your panties in a twist." Clay smirked. "We take a vote."

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

"Remember that time when we were fifteen and you got so drunk you couldn't go home. I had to sneak you into my room without my dad knowing." Liza giggled furiously sitting beside a very embarrassed looking Matt. She took a swig from her beer. "You woke up cursing and telling me to never let you drink again. Then you went and got drunk!"

"Hey. You did the same plenty of times." Matt grumbled.

"Oh god. Don't even, Matt." Brian chuckled. "Liza saved your ass so many times!"

By this time half the club, including some of Liza's, had shacked up with crow eaters and fled to random dorm rooms.

Liza sat with Matt, Brian, Jax, and Opie as they swapped stories about their childhoods and the mess they would get themselves into.

Opie silently downed his beer before getting up to get some air. His eyes had barely left Liza since the club had voted for the idea of using the small brunette for bait. Naturally, he and Chibs had been the only ones to vote against it. He felt slightly nauseous at the thought of Liza going into the enemy's lair alone. The situation didn't sit right with him. He lit up a cigarette before exhaling the smoke into the cool night air.

"That can kill you, you know." A small voice peeped from beside him. He hadn't even noticed her walk out the clubhouse door.

"Hmm." He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She took the seat beside him on the picnic bench. Liza inwardly smiled at his scent. Leather, musk, and old spice.

"Why'd you vote no?" She questioned. Her eyes searched his face to gauge a reaction.

Opie sighed before putting the cigarette out on the bottom of his boot. "It doesn't sit right with me. Women shouldn't be doing men's work." It came out like word vomit and the man immediately regretted it.

Liza locked eyes with the giant beside her. "Whoa there, cowboy. I didn't take you for the misogynistic type. So what's the real reason?"

Opie sat slightly shocked for a second. "I-I just don't think offering yourself up as bait to someone like Zobelle is a great idea. Just don't do it." His eyes slightly pleaded.

A look, of what Opie thought, was curiosity shot through Liza's eyes. Her lips pursed as she thought of what to say next.

"Well the vote says otherwise." Her voice was almost non-existent.

Opie's face softened at the girl's tone. Deep down he wanted to tell Clay to fuck off and it wasn't happening. This was out of Opie's control and he hated it.

"I'll be close by." His eyes locked with hers. For the first time since he had laid eyes on the brunette beauty a genuine small spread across her lips.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Liza's body was flung to the floor as gun shots rang out through the air. The stinging in her side was making her surrounding spin. The girl tried to get a grip on the scene before her. Panic grew in her core as she realized her friends were somewhere in this chaotic mess.

The stinging spread as she rolled onto her side. Craning her neck she got a good look at the large cut from the blade Weston had driven into her side only moments before. She was losing blood and fast. Tears welled up in the girl's eyes. Black spots clouded her vision and the pain kept intensifying.

A familiar smell wafted into her nostrils. Leather, musk, and old spice. Her ears rang furiously as the voice of the person hovering over her told her to hang on.

It wasn't much longer before Liza allowed the darkness to consume her.

* * *

I've been really struggling with this story lately. Sorry for the lack of updates. Give me some feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hate crushes a person's soul like it was never there to begin with. It can change someone into a monster. You keep that locked down with your spirit high. Once your spirit is gone, you have nothing. " Jim lectured a much younger Liza. _

Liza's vision faded in and out for what seemed like hours. Finally the brunette fully came back to consciousnesses. Her father's voice echoed in her head causing her ears to ring.

"Liza!? Stay with me." Opie's shouts seemed like whispers.

"Put me the fuck down." She mumbled, struggling in his arms.

Opie glanced at the girl like she grew a second head out of her shoulder. "You're fucking bleeding out. I need to get you out of here."

A sharp elbow to Opie's ribs caused Liza to fall to her feet. Wobbly, but standing, she raced back into the building. Opie quickly caught up with the girl. He watched in horror as she grabbed the closest gun off a corpse, aimed, and pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed from the man's shaven head as the bullet exited his skull. Her eyes as cold as stone with a smirk across her mouth.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

"What the fuck was that?" Jax seethed. Liza winced as Tara stitched up the laceration on her side.

No one had spoken a word until they got back to the clubhouse. Some still shocked by the little amount of remorse coming from the brunette's and her actions. She allowed Weston to escape with only two of his men, killing the rest.

Liza cocked her head to the side, glancing at Jax with empty eyes. "A message to Zobelle."

"What kind of fucking message is that?" Clay asked. If looks could kill Liza would've been struck dead in that instant.

Matt spoke up. "Now Zobelle knows we're all here and we'll be coming for him. You didn't think Liza was our resident killah for shits and giggles, did ya?" He smirked.

"You fucking planned this?" Clay was furious at this point. Pacing back and fourth trying not to explode. Tig hot on his heels ready to shoot anyone for any given reason.

"Not really. It just fell into place." Liza explained. She was a master of defusing situations. "This would've happened with or without you guys. Zobelle needed a reason to be afraid. They'll be gunning for us. Not you or the club."

Clay spoke through his teeth. "You better fucking hope not, princess."

Matt clinched his fist until his knuckles turned white. "Worry about your club and I'll worry about mine." He hissed.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Opie sat perched on the roof, looking out over the Teller-Morrow lot. The scene from the meeting with Weston replayed in his mind. It disturbed him. He had seen plenty of men kill without a second thought, but never a woman. The pure emptiness of Liza's eyes as she pulled the trigger chilled him to the bone.

He didn't even notice the small brunette who was now perched beside him. "Penny for your thoughts?" Her voice was more gentle than he had ever heard. It was hard to believe she was even the same person.

He could only muster a shrug in reply.

"I had to do it." She whispered. "It's my job. I protect my own and do what I have to. I thought you could relate to that." An awkward silence fell over them. The defeated look on her face pulled at Opie's heart strings. Guilt washed over him as he watched her walk away.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Opie caught himself glancing across the lot at the small girl for the hundredth time that day. He chuckled to himself watching Tara fuss over the girl possibly popping her stitches. It was obvious that Liza Bagley didn't know the meaning of "taking it easy". She had been running full force keeping control of her club and figuring out their next move. No one had been surprised when the vote had allowed Liza's club to stick around.

"Don't let her catch you looking at her like that." The much smaller blonde was sneaky. Always popping up when you least expected it. Opie recalled him being called Johnny, though they had never really been introduced.

Opie sighed realizing he had been caught. "Yeah." He mumbled.

Johnny's face broke out in a grin. "She's a good girl." He began to explain. "Loyal and strong. She's always there when you need her and she understands better than anyone I know."

The words sunk in but before Opie could respond the blonde man was gone.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Shouts and the sounds of tires peeling out awoke Liza from her sleep. The girl struggled to pull herself out of bed. The last few weeks had been more stress than she was used to. The tension between Clay and Jax was pushing everyone to pick sides. Everyone seemed more distant, especially Opie. It started with him being less friendly to him down right ignoring her. Liza frowned at the thought.

Quickly throwing on clothes, the brunette sauntered out of her dorm. "Liza. You need to go tail Opie. Now. He'll be where ever that ATF bitch is." Matt stumbled down the hall toward the VP.

"What? Why?" Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Just make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He huffed.

Liza made her way out the clubhouse doors toward her bike. An unsettling feeling rose in the pit of her stomach and her mind raced. Matt hasn't exactly given her any information to go on but she knew this was big.

"Where ya goin', Liza?" Brian greeted the brunette.

"Apparently to trail Opie." She pushed past him.

"Be careful, darlin'. He'll be a handful." He yelled after her.

**SOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Liza carefully watched Opie from the protection of several cars parked cars. She had abandoned her bike blocks ago and finished trailing him on foot. It was like watching a hunter stalk it's prey. Liza had to admit, it was a little scary.

Before the girl could even come up with a game plan Opie was making his way towards Stahl's car. He drew his gun. Liza cursed herself realizing she was awful at reading lips.

"Shit." She murmured. The girl sprinted across the parking lot towards the two.

"Op!" She shouted. "Opie. Stop." She panted. "Please."

Opie's eyes snapped to the brunette before turning back to Stahl. He stood silent for a moment. His gun in the agent's face while she cowered.

The burly man removed the clip of his gun before handing it to the evil woman in front of him. "The outlaw had mercy. You remember that."

Opie's face dropped as he turned to look at Liza. "Let's go."

**SOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Liza and Opie sat in an uncomfortable silence. Neither had said a word since they left Stahl crying in her car. Liza was never good with situations like this. Luckily, Opie broke the silence for her.

"She set me up to look like a rat to the club. Clay sent Tig to kill me but they killed Donna instead." His words seemed hollow but she knew they were true. In that moment everything fell into place.

Liza's arms threw around the biker's neck. "I'm so sorry." She whispered into his cut. Opie's arms snaked around the girl's body as tears soaked her hair. For the first time since Donna's funeral he let it all out.

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long since an update. I think I'm fully done with Mibba. It's just been scattering this story too much. From now on I'll only be updating this story on here. Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
